


Broken oaths

by Angara



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bondage, Cock Cages, Electrocution, Erotic Electrostimulation, Extremely Dubious Consent, Forced Orgasm, Gags, Genital Piercing, Humiliation, Intersex Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), M/M, Master/Slave, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Piercings, Sexual Slavery, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23771878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angara/pseuds/Angara
Summary: Loki’s breath hitched when Thor’s finger reached out to lightly run over the closed lips of his cunt.“You know that it’s for the better. I could never make use of your pussy. It just is a real shame that your body aches for it so badly…” Loki listened with anger and shame bubbling up within him- but those feelings were no match for the intense need that devoured him. “But luckily for me, you have other holes for me to take my pleasure from. And in time, you will learn to come from being fucked in that sweet little ass of yours. We just have to keep trying.”Loki was taken to Asgard after having lost to Thor in battle. Luckily the prince has found a way to tame the beautiful creature.
Relationships: Loki/Thor
Comments: 72
Kudos: 576
Collections: Warprize Loki Collection





	1. Drought

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by an artwork by Horns-of-mischief, they had a tumblr account that got deleted during the great tumblr purge and now I can't seem to find an alternative account, or the artwork in question again.  
> But it was good enough to inspire me for this fic, years after the picture was originally posted. I hope you'll enjoy!

It was nothing compared to the winters Loki knew in Jotunheim, where snow was not something fragile and dainty, but something harsh and powerful, that could bury an entire village within a night. They had respected the forces of winter but loved them just the same for their beauty and strength.

And Loki longed to be out there. Free, feeling the snow kiss his skin that was made to withstand ice and wind. His eyes, that were made to see in the dark, would help him find his way through the night with ease. 

But he could not. He was bound and he had had little in common with the raw, proud creature that had almost bested Asgard’s crown prince in battle. It had been a close call, but he had been defeated and subdued nonetheless. He was taken away from his homeland and made to settle in his new role as a slave to Thor.

He had sworn himself so many things right after he was captured. To resist until the last moment, never to beg, never to let them see his tears. But he had been naïve back then and it broke him even more when he had to break one quiet oath after the other. 

He had cried when they had broken off his horns and he had begged when they had blocked his seidr with cuffs around his neck, his wrists, and his ankles. And he had stopped resisting a long while ago. 

Now he looked back envying and pitying his younger self for believing that he was strong enough to withstand anything. 

And tonight he had not resisted when one of Thor’s servants had gotten him ready. She had combed his hair and patiently worked the cruelly large ball gag into his mouth, before she went on to tie his elbows as well as his wrists together behind his back, putting a permanent strain on his shoulders. 

Next, she tied his ankles to his thighs, limiting his mobility, and making it easier for his legs to be spread. She was as patient and as thorough in stretching him, as she was in fulfilling all of her duties. Her slender fingers pushed within him and methodically worked him open before she fit a smooth, heavy plug within him. Loki assumed that it was gold, just like everything else here seemed to be.

She slowly moved the plug in and out for a few minutes, to better prepare him and then left the room.

Trapped like that Loki had been waiting for Thor to arrive for hours. The girl’s methodical touches had left him needy but unsatisfied and the wait was making him anxious.

No one was to say that Thor would even come tonight, it had happened before that Loki was tied up and ready for most of the night, before in the early morning hours another servant would come to free him of his bondage, without Thor having visited at all.

Loki sank his teeth into the ball gag, sparks of that old rage still alive within his chest. This narcissistic, self-absorbed, ox of a prince. If only Loki got a sliver of control over his locked seidr, he would kill him and flee- Loki was pulled out of his fantasy for revenge when the heavy door was unlocked and Loki watched helplessly as Thor entered the room. He was big, an atmosphere of self-assuredness surrounding him. The aura of a man who was used to either being handed everything he wanted freely or to have the strength to take it with force.

The prince’s eyes darkened upon seeing Loki wrapped up and ready for him on the bed. A predatory grin spread across his face as he took off his cloak, carelessly throwing it on the floor and kicked his boots off before he joined Loki on the bed. The mattress dipped under his massive weight and his gaze, hot like flames ran over Loki’s writhing body until they stopped, looking directly into his ruby eyes.

“I’ve been looking forward to this all night,” He mumbled his voice low and wanting. But he denied himself a little bit longer to take in the image in front of him. “The most beautiful beast of all, waiting for me, all tied up with nowhere to go.”

Thor moved in to kiss the corner of Loki’s mouth, which was cruelly stretched by the ball gag. A soft moan left Loki when he first got the touch he was unwillingly burning for. His whole body ached for more, he longed for it like the air to breathe. And as he twisted to move into the touch, Thor withdrew with a low chuckle.  
“You’re so needy again. Who would have thought that the creature who fought me so fiercely would long for me so sweetly one day,” He looked down at Loki almost fondly and moved a strand of hair away from his face. 

But the moment of tenderness didn’t last long. He pushed Loki to lie on his back with his arms trapped beneath his weight, before he moved between Loki’s legs and lied both of his large, hot hands on Loki’s pale blue thighs to spread them apart, revealing what was lying beneath. 

The sight never failed to make his cock twitch in his breeches and his mouth was suddenly dry. As the soon-to-be king of Asgard, he had always had had his fair share of beautiful women and men sharing his bed but no one had managed to keep his attention quite as Loki had. And how was it surprising, with all the sweet treasures lying between his legs?

The azure cock, elegantly curved and well proportioned but rather small for Aesir standards was encased by thin gold bars, keeping it from fully hardening. It had been advised to him to never remove the cage unnecessarily because it helped in keeping Loki as sweet and compliant as he liked to have him.  
But it was what lay beneath his cock that made him so interesting to the crown prince.

Loki’s breath hitched when Thor’s finger reached out to lightly run over the closed lips of his cunt. 

The barely-there touch was enough to make his skin tingle painfully as though it was stabbed by a thousand white-hot needles. It took all the willpower Loki could conjure to keep himself from moaning and writhing, like the harlot, he swore that he would never be. 

But it was a useless battle. He could never win, he could only draw out the moment until he inevitably broke down. 

“That’s what makes you so needy, isn’t it?” Thor asked, gently toying with the piercings keeping the thick lips of his labia forcefully shut. There were six of them, golden bars with small spheres at either side, preventing him from getting any of the stimulation that he needed so badly. His pussy clenched up around nothing and Loki knew that Thor must have been able to see it twitch because he was laughing again. That low laugh that was cruel and sympathetic at the same time, like smoke and honey.

“Do you want to be fucked so badly in that tight little cunt of yours? You’re all wet, even closed off like that you’re still soiling the sheets, your thighs are covered in it too. When is the last time someone put anything in there? It must have been a year or so. And still, it’s so hopeful, so eager. Like if only it was wet enough, smelled sweetly enough, someone would take mercy and give you what you need.” Thor’s words made a shameful flush spread on Loki’s cheeks and his breath went heavier.

Thor leaned forward and Loki’s thighs trembled with the heat of his breath alone, before his tongue slowly moved across the closed lips, making Loki’s bound body writhe like a snake as needy little moans filled the room. It only worked to encourage Thor, who went on to suck on the piercings until the sounds coming from Loki more closely resembled sobs and his hips bucked senselessly as though that could get him the satisfaction he craved. 

Thor drew out the moment for as long as he could until the sounds Loki produced had gotten him almost achingly hard. He withdrew and placed a hot kiss on Loki’s trembling thigh.

“You know that it’s for the better. I could never make use of it anyways, I don’t want any half-Jotunn bastards, to run around the palace to disgrace me. It just is a real shame that your body aches for it so badly…” Loki listened to Thor’s words, with anger and shame bubbling up within him- but those feelings were no match for the intense need that devoured him. “But luckily for me, you have other holes for me to take my pleasure from. And perhaps, in time, you will learn to come from being fucked in that sweet little ass of yours. We just have to keep trying.”

With that, Thor manhandled his lithe body to lie on his stomach again and grabbed his hips to pull them up, until Loki was on the bed with his ass up and his face pressed into the mattress. The strain in his shoulders was reawakened by the new position and he moaned behind the gag.

But Loki was distracted from the ache in his shoulders by the cracking sound of Thor’s palm connecting with his ass. His body was startled by the sheer force of the first stinging slap landing on his cheek. Thor’s hands were rough and he didn’t hold back any of his considerable strength, bruising the blue skin to take on a lilac and then a purple hue, as he connected his palm with Loki's ass over and over again. The pain and the heat settled deeper within Loki’s flesh with each blow, layers upon layers of hurt in different phases that made it difficult to breathe. 

But it wasn’t until Thor started aiming for his plugged hole, or the wet puffy lips of his cunt that Loki started to sob and beg incoherently through the gag. The pain was sharp, immediate and tinged with traces of the pleasure he longed for. Thor’s slaps started sounding wet, as his pussy dripped with need and Loki buried his heated face in the pillow. But it wasn’t enough to hide the needy sounds he made or his ragged breathing.

When Thor was finally pleased with the result he got, he roughly grabbed Loki’s bruised buttocks causing him to whimper and pulled them apart, revealing his plugged hole. He let out a hungry groan when he saw it twitch. 

“You look so beautiful. It’s like your ass was made to be fucked,” Thor basically purred and he grabbed the plug holding Loki open by the base and twisted it, before he painfully slowly pulled it out, kept it at the widest point for a moment and then pushed it back inside, making Loki shudder. 

It wasn’t often that Thor was patient enough to tease him this thoroughly but tonight he seemed to take great pleasure just from seeing Loki writhe on the sheets. Only when Loki could barely hold himself up on his knees and his whole body was rocking to wordlessly beg for more, Thor reached up to unclasp Loki’s gag and eased it from his aching jaws. He seemed to believe that Loki was too lost in his need to anger him with sharp insults or clever words. 

And he was right. Instead of the sarcastic remarks that so often fell from Loki’s silver tongue, there was now a steady flow of sweet moans coming from him, like honey.

“Come on, tell me what you want, pet. Perhaps you’ll cum today,” Thor stroked Loki’s cool flank, that rose and fell quickly with his uneven breath. “You were so close last time. One day it just has to be enough, right? But if you want to stay proud and silent, I’ll get up and look for someone else to fuck. You know I would, I’ve done it before.”

“Please fuck me,” Loki moaned. He struggled to speak, begging like this was against everything he learned about pride and integrity. A jotunn did not beg, he was a disgrace for his people. But how could he stop himself when months of unsatisfied need ate away at his will? “I need you to- so badly. Please. Thor. I would do everything.”

Thor chuckled and gave Loki’s ass one more slap. “How could I deny you when you beg so sweetly, my dear. Come on, spread your legs and lift up your ass higher- just like that. So good for me.”

Thor let Loki keep the uncomfortable position for a few moments before he reached for the plug and finally pulled it out completely. He put it aside and gathered some of the slick that had leaked from Loki’s pussy to push it into his already well-lubricated hole with his finger. It would be a tight fit but Thor decided against spending more time preparing Loki. He had run out of patience over the teasing and his cock was full and hard, waiting to push within.

He freed his cock from his breeches and took it in hand to give it a few firm strokes before he lined the thick head up with the puckered hole. With short thrusts, he slowly bullied his way into the slick cool flesh. Loki’s whimpers meant that the stretch must be hard for him to stand and Thor leaned forward to kiss his back soothingly but he never slowed down or gave the other a break to get accustomed to the stretch until he was all the way inside.

The sheer tightness was dizzying, but the coolness of Loki turned the sensation into something completely different. It soothed his mind and his aching cock in ways he had never expected before. It was addicting and ever since he had taken the blue-skinned beauty back with him from the land of beasts, all the Aesir women had felt like they were missing something. But he could never let Loki know that, or else the little vixen might feel like he had power over Thor.

Now with his cock fully seated within Loki, he draped his broad frame over Loki’s smaller one to get more contact with his cool skin. The touch that was soothing to Thor, was sheer maddening to Loki. The Aesir’s tan skin was burning to the touch, just about bearable. The cock within him was hot, banishing all coherent thoughts from his brain and reducing him to a panting, moaning mess, even before Thor started thrusting in earnest.

But once he did, Loki became unaware of everything else. It did little to bring him any true pleasure but every drag of Thor’s cock across his tight inner walls made him more acutely aware of his need. If only he could get one finger in his pussy, one stroke of his caged cock, he would probably come in a matter of moments. But this stimulation pushed him closer and closer towards the edge without providing him any relief. 

But Loki clang onto hope. This time he must be needy enough for even this stimulation to tip him over and make him come. His hope was feverish, and he rolled his hips to meet Thor’s thrusts, to get _more_ but Thor tightened his hold on his bruised hips drawing a pained sound from Loki.

“I decide what you get and how much of it-“ Thor panted, his own voice rough with barely concealed lust. “-just take it. Let me hear you.”

With no chance to get any more than what Thor was giving him, Loki focused on the low hum of pleasure, trying to channel and amplify it. He was getting so close. He had never gotten that close just from having his ass fucked and for a moment he believed that today he would get to come and the desperate joy of it overwhelmed him. Just a little bit more, only a little-

But Thor’s thrusts already became harder, more erratic, giving away his approaching orgasm. 

“No!” Loki couldn’t help it. He was so desperately close that it seemed impossible that he hadn’t come already. “P-please. Thor. Just a little-“ 

But Thor was focused on chasing his own pleasure, he grabbed Loki’s black hair tightly and pushed his face into the mattress to get him to shut up. And just moments later, he spilled within Loki, filling him with hot seed that made Loki writhe in discomfort as it burnt his insides. 

Thor’s cock already started to soften and Loki realized with horror that this was the end. He was left hanging on the very edge. At this point, he would have come if Thor pinched his nipples or even just slapped his closed pussy again but he got none of it. Loki cried tears of pure, maddening frustration. His denied cunt clenched around emptiness and slowly dripped its juices on the sheets below, while his cock strained against the golden bars of its cage.

Thor waited patiently for Loki to calm down, his tight grip on his hair had softened and now he was soothingly combing his fingers through the black locks. After a while, when Loki’s orgasm was out of reach once more he pulled out of him and pushed the ornate plug he had worn before back into his gaping hole to keep him from spilling any of his seed. He traced the lips of Loki’s cunt with feather-light touches and briefly ran his fingertips over his caged cock, making Loki’s entire body shake with violent sobs, as he still tried to push into Thor's touch, despite knowing how useless it was.

Thor smiled at seeing the small dick twitch and scooped up some of the clear slick coming from Loki’s pussy and brought it to his lips. Thor moaned softly at the taste, his little Jotunn’s juices seemed to be growing sweeter and silkier in texture the longer he was denied. Perhaps once Loki had gotten some time to calm down he would lick his pierced vulva, slowly, to not get him too excited, take his trapped cock into his mouth and just hold it there- Thor’s own cock hardened again at the thought. And then he would make Loki suck him off. 

But right now his precious pet was close to hyperventilating, his entire body trembled and he was wet with sweat. He gently pushed Loki down and he collapsed into a shaking heap, as Thor went back to petting his hair, combing it back to reveal his face. He looked so defeated, his puffy lips trembled and the tears kept on flowing from his big red eyes. 

Thor kissed the tears away and whispered soothingly in his ear. “Hush…maybe you'll get there next time.”


	2. Flood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so taken aback by how many people liked this story, so I had no choice but to make the continuation you asked for! I hope you enjoy reading!

“Come on, darling. Spit it out,” Thor encouraged Loki, as he ran his fingers through inky black locks. They sat next to each other in the large marble pool, that was filled with cool, crystal clear water and Thor took his time washing the cum out of Loki’s hair. After the evening they had had, Thor was in a relaxed mood and his little Jotun must have picked up on that because he clearly wanted to ask something from Thor but hasn’t built up the courage just yet.

It was very sweet, in Thor’s opinion. Perhaps he wanted to take a walk outside, to see the early spring flowers. Maybe he craved a certain meal or wanted a new piece of clothing or jewelry. No matter what it would be, Thor would probably tell him no first and then allow it to him later. Loki should not learn to take his kindness for granted, even if Thor secretly enjoyed spoiling him. But what Loki actually asked, was nothing Thor expected, just because it was so…blunt. Thor’s good mood vanished quickly once the Jotun had spoken his mind. 

“Please, master. I would just like to come once,” Loki’s voice was quiet and it was clearly a struggle for him to ask at all. “On my own hand, it will not take long and it won’t diminish your pleasure, but my mind it’s…it’s fraying, I don’t know how I can-“ 

“Quiet.” Thor interrupted the slave’s pathetic begging harshly. And there he had been thinking that Loki had accepted his lot and was ready to focus his full attention on Thor and his wishes. No. His thinking still revolved around his own, selfish pleasure even after all this time. And perhaps it wasn’t even that at all, that made him so angry- Thor simply felt uneasy at Loki demanding even an ounce of control over himself. Thor wanted to cling to the idea that he had tamed the vicious Jotun beast fully and completely.

Thor’s previously gentle hands in Loki’s black hair had tightened and Loki didn’t dare to look over his shoulder to see Thor’s expression. The Jotun was frozen in place in the water, hyperaware of the mistake he had made. The quiet between them became heavy like the air before a storm.

“I am so sorry. I don’t know what I was thinking, please I-“ Loki began when the silence became unbearable to him but he was cut off once more.

“Yes. If that is your biggest wish, I will not deny you,” Thor said and now Loki’s head snapped around to see his captor’s face. He was looking into an unmoving mask, through which he couldn’t identify Thor’s real emotions but Thor did appear earnest. “I must say that I am surprised that you put your own orgasm above all the other things you could have asked me for. Things that would have given you a bit of dignity back, perhaps,“ Loki lowered his gaze in bitter shame. That had stung and Thor knew it. But how could new clothes or privileges get him dignity if his will and self slowly eroded? 

“But if you want to come more than anything, you will. However, I will bring you to orgasm myself. That is your only opportunity, feel free to deny it if it doesn't suit you.”

Loki listened to Thor’s words and considered them for a moment before he answered, even if everything within him screamed to agree immediately.

“Will you- P-please forgive me for asking so bluntly. But will you…my pussy. I need it,” Loki’s face had flushed a beautiful lilac and his voice broke towards the end. It was hard for Thor to hold onto his anger when his pet was being so sweet and his stormy expression began to soften.

“Your cunt will be filled and you will come from it. I promise you that but only for tonight,” Thor said, in a warmer tone and he watched Loki fall apart as he agreed. He covered his face with his slim blue hands and tears of shame and relief fell into the clear water between them. Thor lied his big arms around the lithe body to soothe him. His poor sweet Loki.

“T-Thank you. So much.” 

_~_

The girl who prepared him almost every night entered Loki’s room that evening. As always, she never spoke a word, as she twisted and manipulated Loki’s body to her liking. She began by tying Loki’s wrists together and then tied them to the headboard of the bed. Loki no longer even tried to struggle against her bonds, doubtlessly her skill with rope was what had gotten her this position in the first place because Loki had never even succeeded in loosening any of his ties.

The girl went on to put more rope around his thighs, just above his knees, and pulled his legs up by attaching the other end of the ropes to two separate hooks on the ceiling. Then the girl put another length of rope around his ankles and tied them to the bedposts on either side, to make it impossible for Loki to kick, or to close his legs while presenting all of his most vulnerable parts. 

By now he should be used to feeling exposed and vulnerable, but with every new position he was forced into, something he didn’t know was still intact cracked within him and he felt the shame and the guilt of it burning hot beneath his skin, fresh and acute.

Today it was worse than it had been in a long time, even though he had been in far more humiliating positions. 

Today he had begged his captor for release today and even though he tried to justify it to himself by saying that it might help him in clearing his head and find a way to escape, he couldn’t truly forgive himself for that. He would never be able to live this down.

But alongside the deep shame, a kind of manic joy had overtaken him. Knowing that tonight he was going to get to come did something to his body and mind that he had not anticipated. His skin seemed to be thinner, more alert to every touch and even the brief, technical touches of the girl’s hands sent shivers through his body. When his legs were spread, he couldn’t even hold back a needy moan and his face flushed in shock at his lack of self-control. That had never happened to him before, he had always managed to at least stay quiet as he was being prepared. 

But the girl didn’t react to the shameful sound, didn’t even look at him as always. 

However, before she left, she opened the window and scooped up a handful of snow from the windowsill to rub it on Loki’s legs, a second hand full was put on his chest just to slowly melt there.

It was heavenly.

Loki was almost permanently overheated in the castle with all its fireplaces and the thick walls trapping all the heat inside and the cold soothed him, eased the terrible low ache that consumed him and he let out a deep sigh. He wished he could lie his whole body in a pile of snow, or dive into the icy depth of a frozen lake…but this would have to do.

“Thank you,” There was a point at which he thought that gratitude would make him weaker, being grateful towards his captors would be his downfall. But now it felt like it made him more of a person, instead of just a wild beast turning into a pet as it was consumed by its need. 

The girl briefly looked at him, something Loki couldn't quite read in her brown eyes. But she didn’t answer and quickly averted her gaze again, packed her things, and left the room. 

_~_

In hindsight, he should have been suspicious of that act of kindness. But his thoughts revolved all around his release. The edge that was taken off by the cold sharpened again in the hours he spent waiting for Thor, with his skin crawling and itching. He was dripping, the flow of liquid from his cunt made him shift uncomfortably but just thinking about being penetrated made more slick dribble out of him and gather on the sheets beneath.

When Thor finally entered the room, the snow had been molten for hours and Loki’s ruby red eyes were feverish with need. He wanted to reach out and pull Thor down on the bed, kiss him, feel him- but he couldn’t do anything except to wait for the man to make his first move.

Thor took his time removing his boots and putting his cloak over a chair before he sat down on the bed between Loki’s spread legs. Just the hot hand that he put on his thigh drew a moan from Loki and Thor chuckled. 

“And I thought I’ve already seen you at your most desperate. You are lucky that I’m an honest man, otherwise, I wouldn’t be so sure if I wouldn’t break my promise. If only you could see what you look like when you’re riled up like this…” Thor’s piercing eyes were fixed on Loki’s private parts, making the Jotun twist in his bounds. Thor’s gaze was like something physical, burning and marking him and Loki had to squeeze his own eyes shut, as he released a shuddering breath.

Because of that he didn’t see what Thor was doing and jumped in surprise when a rough cloth was dragged over the closed lips of his labia a few times to gather the wetness there. He gasped at the unexpected sensation, the fabric was too rough and Thor wasn’t being gentle either. Once Thor was done, he gripped Loki’s face with one big hand and pushed the drenched cloth into Loki’s mouth until it was so full that Loki retched and tried to twist away. Then Thor secured the cloth inside by tying his leather belt around Loki’s head. 

The taste flooded Loki’s mouth and he was made to swallow over and over again as the pressure pushed the juices out of the fabric again. He was growing dizzy just from the intensity of his own taste and another pitiful moan came from his overfull mouth.

“I can’t remove the piercings when they are wet and slippery,” Thor explained as he settled back down between Loki’s legs. He reached out and removed one piercing after the other. The tiny runes engraved on the golden spheres on either side held a spell that allowed only Thor to open them- it would have been easy to render this low magic useless if Loki had access to his seidr. But without it, it was impossible- the Norns knew he had tried.

One by one Thor put the piercings down on the nightstand within reach, all six of them, until Loki’s cunt was free and open, dripping wet all over again from Thor’s touch while tears were already stinging in the slave’s eyes. If he could have, he would have started to beg again, anything to ease the burning need.

Thor spread his lips with two hot fingers and just stared for an unbearably long time. To him it was a thing of exotic beauty, the same colour as fragile Iris petals around a deep purple heart, glistening with wetness and smelling sweetly. If the risk wasn’t there, he would fuck this beautiful cunt every night. But he couldn’t. And if he couldn’t take pleasure from his slave’s pussy, then Loki shouldn’t either. 

Only when Loki started crying out through his gag and actively tried to push his hips up with the little bit of leverage that he had, Thor’s second hand joined and he pushed between these flower-like lips and into the cool depth of his cunt. 

The abundance of slick made it a smooth slide, even though Loki was tight within, just like a virgin. And after this long time of no penetration, Loki must be just as sensitive to the stimulation. If not more. 

The gasp coming from above him, made Thor smile. He hadn’t even moved his fingers yet and he could already feel the tight walls clench around his fingers greedily, clinging to him, like they wanted to suck him deeper inside. And when Loki’s hips began to roll, Thor put his large hand on his abdomen and pushed him down. 

“Still,” He ordered, and Loki keened behind his gag while throwing his head to the side. “I can still change my mind if you disrespect me. I give you what I want you to give. You will come, but I decide the pace.”

And Loki would come. The poor thing probably had no idea what he was in for. 

Thor began by fucking Loki with his fingers, but he kept them close together as to not give him too much of a stretch- that was for later. The first orgasm came easily, not even a minute after Thor started thrusting. It was like an overripe apple falling from a tree, effortless and beautiful. Above him Thor heard sobs mingle with the moans and he leaned over Loki to kiss away the tears from Loki’s pretty face. 

It must be overwhelming for his sweet little thing, his blood-red eyes were dazed already but still filled by unmistakable need. 

“There we go. Take all you want from it. This is your night, just let me decide the pace,” Thor whispered, still thrusting his fingers in and out of the oversensitive, slippery cunt. The second orgasm followed just easily and the third was reached when Thor twisted Loki’s nipples with his free hand, all within the first five minutes of stimulation Loki got.

And still Loki whined softly in complaint, when Thor pulled out his fingers and wiped them on his trembling thighs. Thor smiled as he reached behind himself. Greedy little thing. Luckily for him, Thor was nowhere near done with him. He retrieved a metal phallus from the bag he had been carrying and wasted no time to plunge it into Loki’s cunt, making the slave moan throatily behind his gag, at the sudden stretch.

The dildo was a decent size, though nothing compared to his cock, it was curved and had a thick head, that had Loki writhing in helpless pleasure as it was stroking along his tight inner walls. But it was much harder than a regular cock and bruised the tender inside of Loki’s cunt, with Thor’s insistent strokes. Thor himself was hard in his pants just watching Loki- but he had meant what he said. Tonight belonged to Loki and his pleasure came first. 

Loki’s body tensed beautifully as the next orgasm overtook him. His back arched and he strained against the rope, as Thor stroked his calf with one hand, but never stopped pushing the dildo in and out of his slick folds in the same relentless rhythm. By that time things became a little much for his pet. He could tell from the soft whimpers behind the gag and the twitching of his muscles as his legs struggled to close, the way he tried to get away instead of moving into it.

But Thor couldn’t be irritated by it, his pace remained steady and as the discomfort turned back into pleasure once more the next climax was approached slowly but steadily. When in the beginning Loki’s orgasms had spilled freely and quickly from him, now it took more patience and Loki’s whimpers grew more and more desperate after each orgasm. 

Finally, Loki was reduced to a whimpering mess, the pleasure was tinged by stabs of pain, his legs flinched uselessly and he begged incoherently behind the gag, while his body intuitively tried to twist away from the stimulation.

He was no longer begging for more, he was begging for an end.

“Come on darling…” Thor said lowly, stroking Loki’s trembling thighs. “You said you wanted to come. And I will give you just that. I know you have more in you, don’t get me angry by pretending that this is all you have to give. All of those months worth of need…I’ll get all of it out.”

Electric blue sparks danced around Thor’s hand, moved from his fingertips and were readily absorbed by the metal dildo that delivered the current to every inch of Loki’s cunt, reaching so deep into his most tender spots. Thor grinned as Loki inhaled sharply through his nose, fully taken aback by the sensation assaulting every one of his sensitive nerve endings. His red eyes that had previously been hooded by lust and satisfaction were wide in shock and his nostrils flared as he struggled to breathe. 

Poor thing. But Thor kept at it and the hand stroking Loki’s thigh was now releasing tiny white-blue lightning to dance over Loki’s exposed skin. The hand moved lower towards Loki’s groin and he traced the metal bars of the cock cage, making the Jotun scream out in pain and shock. His back arched, trying to get away, while he threw his head from side to side.

It was a beautiful sight. Just as beautiful as Loki had been, struck down in the middle of a barren icy wasteland, with all the fight having left him. He had jerked like mad from the powerful lightning bolt that he hadn’t been able to block in time. Thor remembered blood running into his eyes as he watched his enemy’s stiff body on the ground, remembered the pain of Loki’s icy daggers fading away into the background as he recognized the beauty of the vicious creature in front of him. Right then, as Thor knelt down beside him Loki’s ruby eyes locked with his. Everything had been so clear at that moment. Thor wanted Loki. And Loki was meant to be his.

Perhaps this night would serve to remind Loki of those unmistakable facts as well.

Loki’s body was helpless against the onslaught of sensation and the next torturous orgasm was ripped from him alongside with a muffled, drawn-out scream. Thor was glad to not have removed the gag.

The scream turned into something wildly animalistic, frantic sobbing made Loki’s chest heave rapidly. But Thor was merciless, the flow of electricity never ceased and neither did the cruel rhythm, trapping Loki in a maddening cycle of increased oversensitivity, while his confused body built up one agonizing orgasm after the other. 

With each time the pleasure of it was tainted by more pain until the pain was the only thing Loki still felt, it was the only thing that existed. He was blind and deaf to everything around him, and his pussy felt like an open wound with salt being rubbed inside and he simply couldn't get away.

Only once the screaming had stopped and Loki’s body was twitching madly beneath him as it was struggling and failing to come again, Thor eased the dildo out of Loki's cunt and threw it off the bed. 

Thor drank in the sight of it. Loki’s cunt was twitching, struggling to close and hide away from any further stimulation but Thor wasn’t going to let it. He spread Loki’s lips again and then dived in to give it a long lick. It was the same sweetness, along with a low coppery taste of blood. Not much though. Not enough to indicate real damage. 

Loki started crying once more when Thor continued to eat him out, too exhausted to beg. But once Thor was satisfied knowing that he really had taken all he could from Loki, he withdrew and draped himself over Loki’s bound, trembling shape, hovering above his face with a cruel smile playing around his lips. Loki probably didn’t even notice how close he had gotten, because he flinched when warm fingers gripped his face to open the belt and take the soaked cloth from Loki’s aching jaws. 

Thor connected his lips with Loki’s wet puffy ones and explored his slack mouth with his tongue. Loki didn’t fight, he just moaned helplessly into the kiss and closed his eyes. Without the direct pain, the exhaustion was overwhelming to Loki, a black yawning chasm was waiting to drag him under.

“Loki?” Thor asked. 

The other did not respond, his eyes remained close and his face unmoved. A cracking slap across his cheek changed that rapidly and his eyes opened in alarm, struggling to focus on Thor. 

“Did you enjoy it?”

“N-no.” Loki’s voice was beautifully hoarse, beat down and exhausted. 

“Perhaps it’s not really for you. Have you ever thought of that, hm?”

The soft, whimpering sound at the back of Loki’s throat was enough of an answer to Thor and he gently stroked his cheek. 

“I can put the piercings back in. To protect your poor little cunt from what it can’t stand to take anyways,” Thor offered. Below his hand moved between Loki’s legs, circling Loki’s vagina “Just tell me that you never want your pussy filled again.”

“N-no please,” Loki’s heavy tongue barely succeeded in forming words but he readily agreed, as tears fell freely from the endless wells of his eyes. “I don’t want to.”

“Are you sure?” Thor’s finger dipped inside making a weak sob crawl up from within Loki’s chest. “Never again?”

“No. N-never. Please. Take it away. I c-can’t. I can’t stand it, please...” Loki closed his eyes again as he started crying and Thor let him, kissing his face time and time again, the salt of his tears mingling with the leftover taste of Loki’s cruel pleasure on Thor's tongue. 

Thor looked down at the beautifully broken face beneath him. Now he was glad that Loki had asked him that morning. It was a lesson in need of learning- and Thor loved teaching.

“I’ll close it back up again. Perhaps now you’ll believe me when I tell you that it’s for the better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...........so I didn't really succeed in making Thor less of an ass, as you may have noticed....
> 
> I hope you still enjoyed reading, comments are _always_ much appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading, if you did, a comment always lights up my day :)


End file.
